


sunshine and honey sunsets

by respecthyfrog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aftercare, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Breeding, Come Inflation, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Drooling, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sassy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Size Kink, Squirting, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also kinda - Freeform, belly bulge, for an explanation read end notes!!!!!, idk mark likes it when hyuck acts cute and innocent and wants to fuck him up, it's really not that bad!!!!!, kinda cute, makes ME drool ;;;, ngl hyuck is kinda of ooc, omegas have vaginas ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respecthyfrog/pseuds/respecthyfrog
Summary: hyuck's heat comes earlier than expected because he spends so much time at his alpha's side. in a flurry of rose and honey, the two engage in some fun love-making.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 569





	sunshine and honey sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> lapslock bc it's aesthetic porn, i'm not a savage.
> 
> been a long minute since i last posted. i hope this is a good glow up. enjoy reading as hyuck is railed by his boyf. oh and also bare minimum editing so if you see any mistakes, sorry. enjoy, my fellow nasties!
> 
> p.s. please, if you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read, i'm not out here to fight with dummies who can't read tags.

_ alpha. alpha. alpha. _

donghyuck is currently in the process of attempting to crawl out his and his alpha’s bed. he’s sweating and his soft, curly black hair falls into his line of sight, his deep brown eyes glazed over with the haze of heat. his thighs are soaked, slick drooling past his red short shorts and down the expanse of smooth sun kissed skin. the oversized black sweater he’s wear rides up his torso, exposing his slim waist and the curve of his spine. his head fucking hurts and besides his intense want for a cool glass of water, all he can think about is boyfriend.

his alpha boyfriend of three years is in his study, though, and donghyuck can hear him tapping away at his keyboard, that sexy bastard. the ceo for lee industries is hard at work filling and filing paperwork. 

_ aka ceo of big cock, a big cock that could be filling and filing me inste-- _

his thoughts are interrupted when a loud whimper is forced out him and more slick pours from his pussy. he hears the sounds of typing halt momentarily.

“hyuckie?” he hears mark call out.

more slick drips down to his knees, a pool gathering on the hardwood floor. god, sexy fucking bastard and his sexy fucking voice. 

hyuck shivers bodily despite this hindrance and whines out an “alpha.”

before he can make it any farther, he hears rushed shuffling and sees mark in the frame of the study doorway. his eyes are wide in surprise.

donghyuck reaches out, drool dripping from his lips.

“a-alph-” as he brings his hand up, he slips in his mess of slick, toppling forward and crying out in distress, “alpha!” there are tears welling up in his eyes. even though he isn’t in any danger, his instincts are yelling at him, screaming in distress.

mark runs to him, meeting him in the middle of the hallway and sweeping him up in his arms.

“oh, little sunshine i’m so sorry,” mark whispers into the curve of hyuck’s slender neck, “i thought your heat wasn’t for another week, baby?”

“mm i don’t know alpha i don’t know,” hyuck whimpers out, his lips curving into a natural pout. he snuggles closer into mark’s warm chest, happy to be in his alpha’s care.

donghyuck takes in a lungful of the older’s scent, the smell of fresh lavender and musk fills his head and he feels himself gush rose and honey scented slick. mark can smell his heat, and a growl rumbles from deep in his chest. he places hyuck on their mattress and climbs between his legs, slipping his hand under his sweater and past the stretch of his shorts (no panties, he notes) to his pussy to play with his clit. 

panting, the omega begins rutting against his hand, his hips rolling as he mewls in pleasure.

“alpha,” hyuck says with pinked lips, “please... t-touch me more?”

“mmm, my little omega, you want me to touch you, hm?” mark murmurs, his eyes dark as he continues to roll the smaller’s nub in tight circles, “but i’m already touching you, yeah? what do you really need?”. 

the younger whines in embarrassment, his rosy cheeks fading into a deeper red. he doesn’t want to say it.

“oh little baby, do you need help?” mark questions, and hyuck blushes even more at how belittling the older is speaking to him.

mark clasps hyuck’s hand in his and brings it to the sizable lump between his legs.

“what’s this called, omega?” mark rumbles out in a deep growl, “tell me where you want it, baby”

with a bit a hesitance, the omega looks into mark’s eyes, “i-it’s your… your cock, alpha.”

mark smiles with a wicked grin, “mmhm, my smart little boy, and where do you need it?”

hyuck’s mound is dripping, his shorts are soaked and the slick is seeping through to mark’s sweatpants and the sheets below him. he licks his lips.

“i want your c-cock inside,” the younger whispers, grabbing one of mark’s hands in his smaller ones, “i want you here…” he brings their hands up and positions it over his pudgy tummy.

mark groans at the sight of hyuck and his choice of words. hyuck isn’t in any way innocent, but this play always ignites a deep seated lust buried inside of the older. a need to corrupt and break down.

“omega wants my cock inside his little tummy, yeah?” mark chuckles, moving forward to latch his teeth onto the junction of hyuck’s collarbones, brings a hand to fondle the fleshy mounds of hyucks chest, “i can definitely do that for him.”

they scramble to rid hyuck of his clothing, the younger for the most part remaining at rest, weak from the effects of his heat. once mark has thrown both his drenched shorts and oversized, black sweater to the side, he pounces on hyuck, shoving his tongue down his throat and pushing two fingers into his cunt.

the younger gasps and his back arches away from the cushioning of the mattress, his clit throbbing with need. the hand mark had settled on hyuck’s tits move down and push his hips down, playing with the pudge of hyuck’s tummy as he curls his fingers and licks the roof of his mouth.

his thumb is circling his clit, and the omega whines into his mouth, drool coating his lips and dripping down his chin. they disconnect when they run out of air, a line of saliva dripping down from marks lips. with hazy eyes and flushed cheeks, hyuck laves his tongue out, catching his alpha’s spit in his mouth and swallowing it down.

at the sight, mark growls, “gosh, your such a slutty omega,” he says while he forces two new fingers into his cunt, twisting them inside hyucks wet walls, “you just love alpha so much don’t you? willing to take anything i give you, even my spit?”

“y-yes, i love alph-ah!” he’s cut off in a long whine when mark caresses his special spot, struggling to finish his sentence as the older continues to rub at the nub, “love alpha s’much, he always m-makes me f-feel so good.”

he pants hot breath and in between small moans he continues, “i’ll l-let alpha do what-whatever he wants to me”

“gosh, my little omega’s just perfect,” mark moans, his eyes clenched in an attempt to control his instinct to ravage the little thing, “so dumb, your body just doesn’t know anything else, huh? only need alpha and cock.” 

the omega nods his head with vigor, lips pressed into a line as pleasure wrecks his body.

“hurry alpha,” the sweat on his body is building and he feels himself crumbling, “i-inside, inside, p-please alpha, need it…”

“yeah, okay baby,” mark chuckles, pulling his grey sweatpants off and 

pulling the hem of his black graphic tee over his head.

in their wake, a canvas of pale, shaven stomach and a thick, bulbous head appear before hyuck’s eyes. mark doesn’t have prominent abs, not so much into the look, but his stomach is lean and toned from working out. his cock is huge though, the rounded head flushed and the shaft thick with a promise of  _ lots of come _ . the little omega is drooling all over again.

the alpha grabs his cock, guiding it to the omega’s slick entrance. when the head breaches his pussy’s lips, hyuck lets out a high-pitched mewl. slowly, mark begins to excruciatingly force his cock into hyuck’s tiny hole, stretching the circumference around the circling of his cock.

it takes a while, but eventually, mark’s entire cock has entered hyuck, the little omega’s cunt drooling, slicking up mark’s pelvis as he grinds down. he’s whining, the cock inside him feels like it’s gonna tear him in two, rubbing against something deep, deep inside of him.

“a-alpha, feels so nice,” hyuck sighs, bringing mark down and nuzzling into his strong neck, scenting him, “l-love you, alpha”

mark is moaning into the smaller’s neck, nibbling at the flesh there to leave purple as he goes, “i love you too, donghyuckie. love you so much,” mark continues, shallowly thrusting his hips and grinding down, “wanna fuck you all the time, omega. you’re so cute when your on my dick, always so adorable.”

the older pulls his cock out, leaving just the head. the little omega’s moans turn into a cry of distress, clenching his cunt around the head, trying to keep the cock inside him.

before he can plead for the alpha to fuck him, mark shoves his cock back inside, pushing hyuck’s walls open and allowing the head to slam against the entrance to hyuck’s birth canal. hyuck squeals in pleasure, the force applied to such a sensitive spot has him coming on the spot, his soaked walls twitching around the alpha’s cock.

“shit, baby, did you just come?” the alpha groans, relaying another harsh thrust forward, “you’re so sensitive.”

“yes, alpha,” hyuck gasps in between his struggle to breathe, “o-only alpha’s cock can make m-me come. ma-make me c-come over a-and o- _ ah! _ -over and over again, a-alpha. need you to u-use me.”

they fuck like that for a while, slower and gentler than usual. the younger is whimpering under mark, mewling is soft keens as the larger’s cock carves into his soft velvet walls. he clenches at the sheets and lets mark do what he pleases, lets his hands wander across his waist and thighs and flick at his puffy pink chest and lets his mouth gnaw at his shoulders and neck. he can already feel the bruises, can see himself staring in their bathroom mirror, admiring the blotches of color like fine diamonds. mark moans above him, almost as ravished as hyuck is.

donghyuck comes a few more times, each one tensing up his body and leaving him screeching on the alpha’s cock, before mark decides to change the angle of his hips.

an odd angle, really. hyuck can feel that it’s probably uncomfortable for mark, but it feels  _ super fucking good _ . it’s a pleasure indescribable, indecipherable, fucking mind-blowing. donghyuck thinks he might actually go cock-crazy. it’s almost as if his guts are being rearranged, like the alpha’s cock is so large it’s stretc--

mark gasps and releases a snarl so animalistic, hyuck whimpers in response. opening his eyes, he looks at mark to see what’s wrong and finds him staring down, towards his stomach. he follows his gaze and sees that there’s a bulge on his otherwise flat tummy. it’s moving in time with mark’s hips, obscenely poking around and stretching the skin below his belly button. with a whimper and a flood of honeyed slick, hyuck sobs.

“a-alpha, alpha, alpha, you’re t-too big, you're gonna b-break me, alpha, your cock, your c-cock, alpha…” he babbles in between small moans of ‘ah’, his mind short circuiting in pleasure as he realizes just how much bigger his alpha is. he’s really gonna ruin him, he’s gonna break his tiny pussy.

in a flash, mark reaches for one of the omega’s hands and brings it to the small lump on his belly, pushing his palm down into his abdomen. hyuck can feel his alpha’s cock through his skin, can make out the rounded head and the dip where it meets the shaft and finally widens out to the beginnings of a fat knot.

hyuck wonders, as he wails with wet moans, how this is even possible. how could it make any sense that the alpha’s cock was so big that it was stretching his tummy, sloshing his insides around and rearranging the flesh of his canal. he feels like mark is scrambling his entire being. he’s gonna be so broken, so sloppy, the only thing left on his lips is the older’s name, repeating like a prayer.

“shit, f-fucking hell, baby,” mark snarls with a husky voice and begins to speed up his thrusts. hyuck can feel the rough movement beneath his small hands and mewls with sloppy lips, “y-you feel that, hm, little omega? you know what that is, baby?”

“y-your…” hyuck gasps, struggling to breath through his sobs as tears fall from his glistening eyes, “your k-knot… alpha…”

“yeah, s-sunshine, ‘m gonna shove my knot inside and breed you” mark, his eyes clenched in pleasure, “gonna breed you, you’ll s-stay home like a good little o-omega mommy.”

as much as donghyuck is opposed to the stay-at-home life, he can’t help but let his instincts take control of his thoughts. he’s reeling at the idea, heavily pregnant with mark’s pups, tied to their home where he’d stay and cook mark yummy meals everyday.

“yes, yes, y-yes, want it alpha, want- _ hah! _ -want i-it so much,’ the omega pleads, pulling his alpha closer to him so he can take in his scent, “i’ll d-do it for you, alpha, i’ll be the p-perfect little omega, have as mm-any puppies as you want, alpha--!” 

shivering, the older switches into fast and rough thrusts, their fucking turned brutal, and animalistic. mark can feel his orgasm nearing as he tries his best to keep messing up his omega’s insides. like he did to the smaller before, he presses his own hand down into the downy softness of the tummy he’s fucking, feeling his cock ruin the boy.

he loses it then, to the feeling of his cock breaking his omega mate. the alpha whispers to him about how his perfect baby hole is ripe and dripping, how he can feel his cervix opening up for him, blooming like a daisy, shy and innocent like the virginity the two had saved for each other years ago. 

he bites at hyuck’s ears, snarling about how he could just keep hyuckie chained to the bed by his neck, how he could fuck him raw, fill him up with a knot everyday and keep him pregnant. he spits sweet insults, calls hyuck a stupid baby, he won’t even care if he’s tied down by the neck because he’s just a dumb little cockslut addicted to his alpha.

little hyuckie just cries and nods, bares his neck for the alpha to claim. he wants all of it because his alpha is right. he’s just a dumb little omega, he needs his alpha to survive.

“‘m gonna come in your cunt, omega,” mark growls using the smaller’s hand to massage his cock though his own tummy, his thrust lessened to rough grinding as his knot catches on the entrance of his clenched pussy, “‘m gonna come, gonna knot you omega, breed you full of our pups, gonna fucking break you baby.”

“do it, do it, do it, b-break me alpha,” hyuck, reduced to a mere mess of drool, spit, and tears, gasps, spreading his thighs wider to allow the alpha more room, “alpha’s cock, s-so deep i-inside, gonna make m-my pussy come again. alpha, a-alpha, alpha, alpha...”

groaning, the alpha’s cock locks inside of the omega’s cunt with a final pulse, filling out the space and stretching the delicate skin of hyuck’s pussy beyond its limit. the smaller comes a final time, except this time he squirts, the clear fluid edged with rose and honeycomb spraying between the two bodies and rather than a melodious moan he gags on a long, choked-out whine.

to his surprise, his orgasm is interrupted when the older man moves his head to the pretty curve of his neck and bites down hard, he canines exposed and tearing at the flesh. he screams, but it dies down as his hormones replace the pain with pleasure. instead, he lets out a sweet mewl, spasming in place, helpless as he’s held down by mark’s hold on his neck and the size of the knot dislodging his organs.

finally, mark comes, his teeth tightening where they latch to the whimpering omega’s neck. when it gets too uncomfortable, hyuck whines in distress and the alpha lets go of his hold, moving to lean up.

the boy below him is flushed, hair matted to his sweat-slicked forehead. his small face, adorned with delicate moles, looks exhausted and is a mess of boldly fluids, but so, so pretty. his eyes, usually wide in mischief, are gently shut. his dark lashes flutter about, his tears decorating the tips like glitter. his lips are pouted, red from being bitten raw by both mark and himself, but shining as if covered in a natural gloss. he’s so beautiful. mark loves him so much.

“hey donghyuckie,” mark mumbles, a embarrassed grin sliding onto his features, “i love you”

donghyuck flushes, shifting under the older.

“hi, dumb alpha,” donghyuck, eyes still shut and hiding behind an arm, pants tiredly, “i love you, too.”

probably the most turned on in his life, it’s expected when mark looks down and sees that he’s come enough to make the smaller’s pudgy tummy round out. it’s a little obscene, but mark thinks it’s cute, a sign that he’s bred the omega well, and so he growls in approval.

the alpha maneuvers around the others arm to lap at the ruddy flesh of the bite he left, licking up the blood that trails down and stains their white sheets. they’re silent as mark continues to empty his come into the smaller’s cunt and stretch his tummy out. 

donghyuck can feel the crippling effects of his heat wear away, his sweat evaporated and the sweltering heat radiating from within his small body dissipating. he sits contently on the older’ knot and whines whenever mark’s shifts above him.

eventually, mark’s knot deflates and he pulls out.

panicking, hyuck speedily brings a hand down to shoves the come spilling out him back into his pussy.

“your fucking come is spilling out, alpha!” donghyuck complains with furrowed brows. 

mark laughs but stops when he sees that hyuck has started crying.

“shit, shit, sorry,” he stutters out, scrambling to grab something to stop the flow. he plugs his omega up, keeping the come locked inside, and moves to press soft, apologetic kisses to hyuck’s plush cheeks.

once that ordeal is dealt with, mark cleans the mess they made, wiping down their bodies, especially gentle when he wipes donghyuck’s face with a warm, wet towel.

in the quiet of the aftermath, donghyuck speaks.

“you don’t mean it right?”

mark is puzzled, “mean what?”

“you’re not gonna make me stay home are you?” donghyuck continues, his eyes teasing and defiance in his voice.

“w-what? no way,” mark sputters, waving his hands in the air, “no, donghyuck, you know i wouldn’t do that to you.”

donghyuck’s faux-anger is replaced with a bright, sunny grin, “good, alpha.”

~ . `o* .* ` o ~

a few weeks later, donghyuck runs out of the bathroom with a sunshiny smile, giggling excitedly. he bursts into their bedroom to show his alpha two lines on a pregnancy test after days of wasted dinner.

mark giggles along with donghyuck, pulling him into a warm hug and spinning them around the room. the open window welcomes a sunset tinged breeze into the apartment complex, the city skyline a pretty canvas of peach and deep red and purple, a promise of a happy future.

they only cry a little.

**Author's Note:**

> please note, hyuck is NOT on birth control, but the heat comes suddenly and because it's so spontaneous, there is less control. mark marks (haha) hyuck and breeds him in the heat of the moment! hyuck gets pregnant BUT they're happy about it and completely supported by the pay mark is making. they'll be very very happy with their little bean!
> 
> thank you for reading! i really hope it wasn't too bad. leave comments and suggestions, they make my world!! oh and prompts maybe? idk if i'll ever get to write them but i'd gladly read your ideas!! have a nice day ;).


End file.
